Many types of image forming devices pick a media sheet from a storage location and move the media sheet to an imaging location for receipt of an ink or toner image. The pick mechanism contacts the media sheet at the input tray and transports the sheet a distance where it is introduced to and driven by rollers, belts, or other transport devices in the media path. At the introduction point into the media path, the media sheet may still be in contact with the pick mechanism. The pick mechanism may impede the movement of the sheet into the media path. The resulting drag created by the pick mechanism may result in timing errors during the image formation process or may cause media skew. In either case, the unwanted drag created by the pick mechanism may cause registration errors affecting the image location on the media sheet.
To alleviate this problem, image forming devices sometimes use a bearing-clutch design for picking media sheets from an input tray. One example of a bearing-clutch is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/436,406 assigned to Lexmark, International, Inc. and hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. A bearing-clutch reduces or prevents drag on a media sheet that is in friction contact with two separate sections of the media path.
The bearing clutch should reduce or eliminate drag acting on the media sheet that may cause errors as the media sheet is forwarded to the downstream media moving mechanism. The mechanism should also be responsive to the controls of the drive source to provide for accurate movement of the media sheet.